Betrayal of Senses
by Lewd Concubine
Summary: Spoilers inside. Claude questions his dear companion in darkness about her treacherous actions. Claude/Hannah


**Pairing:** Claude/Hannah

**Rating/Warnings: **T+ / **Spoilers up to Kuroshitsuji II episode 10**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I make any profit from this story.

**Betrayal of Senses  
**

**by: Ryoko (Lewd Concubine)**

Unforgivable. Hannah had taken him away, and now everything was lost. All his carefully laid plans were ruined. Sebastian, he might have dealt with. This was something entirely different. In all their long centuries together, Claude would never have dreamed her capable of something like this.

Rebellious. Even now, as she knelt at his feet on the floor of his office, he remembered her smirk from earlier.

"You told him." She had been tamed, hadn't she? His loyal companion in darkness.

"Yes, everything," she said, her tone as obedient and demure as always. But she could not fool him. Not anymore. Her head was bowed, but he knew she was smirking even now.

"Everything?" Claude's eyes narrowed.

"Everything." Hannah looked up at him. Her face was pleasantly blank, but he knew that stare. Claude struck her across the cheek. Her head whipped to the side, bandages going flying. A moment passed, then she looked back at him. Two eyes instead of one.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" An absurd statement. Redemption was for virtuous beings. Claude closed his eyes and smoothed his hair back. He did not bother to respond. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed?" His eyes snapped back open in time to catch her secretive smile, the one she reserved for him alone.

"Their souls have become one."

Were he not a demon butler of impeccable standing, Claude would have rushed from the room to check on his young master at that very moment. Their souls…one? It was impossible. He himself had assured that the fusion would remain incomplete. And yet here, again, she had undone his work. The betrayal was far more grievous than he had anticipated.

He had Hannah pinned to the wall in a moment, one white gloved hand around her neck.

"You-"

"Taste it." As she spoke, Hannah extended her hand, palm up. She had that maddening look on her face, half hysterical, taking nothing but delight in the way she was being treated. He looked down to find a smear of blood on her wrist. Moonlight streamed in from the nearby open window. Her hair fluttered in the night breeze. A mere moment, but enough for him to grab her proffered hand. He lowered warm lips to the place where her pulse thudded thick and strong, and pressed them against that hot rush. A careful tongue dropped down to swipe at her skin.

Claude froze, his eyes going wide. A shudder of pleasure raced down his spine to pool in his stomach and groin. His breath halted in his chest, and his mouth dropped open. For a moment, the world went white. All he could taste was the delicious, _impeccable_ soul on his tongue. Ciel's spirit had been flawless before, but now there was an added spice that somehow made it even better. Alois had somehow become the perfect condiment. He both added to _and _complimented Ciel's soul.

Claude lapped at Hannah's wrist until the smear of blood was nothing but a profound memory. Distantly, he felt her gaze on him, heavy and intent. When he finally broke away and let her wrist drop, he was nearly breathless with exultation.

"I showed the master everything. The contract, the burning. Everything. He hated you so much that his wish came true." There again, was that smile, that disturbing lack of sanity. She was beautiful and dark. Claude pulled her close, devouring her lips as he would one day devour that perfect soul. Hannah was pliant underneath him, her body molding itself to his in a show of absolute compliance. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled. Hannah's neck snapped back, and she let out a harsh breath. Claude moved in to suck, and then bite, on her neck. Bruises blossomed wherever he let his mouth linger.

Hannah was making little, strangled noises. He tore off her apron and stuffed it into her mouth. More for him to sew and launder, but it would be worth it. Her chest was heaving against his, ample bosom pushing against him. Claude moved back enough to caress them through her dress. Hannah's flesh was soft and supple as he slid his fingers between them to begin unbuttoning the garment.

.

I think I have a new OTP. Idek if this is any good or IC, but there you have it. And clearly, this was written right after episode 10 and before the remaining episodes came out. I'm not sure I'll ever continue it due to this fact, but I might try something new.


End file.
